Hunger Games: Game of Origins
by boggley
Summary: Imagine life as it is now. Imagine that everything that could go wrong, has. Tsunamis, earthquakes, droughts... Except 10 times worse. The president announces he has the answer. And the answer is on the kids shoulders. The answer is... The Hunger Games.
1. Life's too boring

**I'm back with a new story! WOOHOO!**

**Okay, well first off, thanks to Kirsten (.awsome) for inspiring me to write a HG fanfic. Yeah. She did spell awesome without the 'e.'**

**Anyone and everyone who reads my one, I beg for you to read hers!**

**Anyways, for this HG fanfic… HG never existed and doesn't exist. Okay. Got that… memorised? XD. Everything is as it is in the world now. Just imagine… More pain, less food. Picture perfect.**

**Uh… Can't think of anything else to tell you… So enjoy! And use your imagination too. Makes it more fun =]. BTW, the main person's a chick.**

**Yes, well… If you want… you can read my other story too. You know. Cause all you peoples are just so nice like that =].

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Life's too boring**

_Get back on your feet, get back in the fight. Get back in the ring and get back in the light. Get back in the flames, get back in the fire. Get back on the stage, you got to get back._

**Ruff!**

I flutter my eyelids open as my bright green eyes gradually adjust to the blinding white light the mid afternoon sun throws down on me.

Holding my iPod to my face, I see the words 'Pillar- Get Back' disappear, as it skips to the next song, which is some random one I got off a friend.

I twist my head to the side and raise my eyebrow when my Doberman, Bizkit, drops his orange bird-like squeaky toy next to me.

Yeah. So what I named my dog after _Limp Bizkit_. Sue me.

He drops down onto his belly and sticks his butt up in the air and thrashes his thin black tail around, while sticking his slick pink tongue out and panting with a large smile on his face.

I let out an aggravated groan and swiftly pick up the drool soaked fluff ball.

"Ugh." I say disgracefully and twist my mouth at the corners.

I toss the ball into the crisp blue sky and Bizkit is after it like a fat kid to chocolate cake.

My apologies to anyone who took offence to that… But, have you_** EVER**_ seen that happen? Not the best thing to watch at a wedding reception.

I quickly wipe the slobber from my hand onto my red singlet shirt.

"Really Bizkit." I tell him as he comes back without his toy and jumps onto my lap. "My five minutes of peace, and you decide to intrude it."

He looks up at me, smiling more than ever.

I playfully push him off me and pat his black and tan brown fur.

He makes grumbling noises and runs off, faster than ever.

_Probably smelt his dinner_, I think sarcastically.

I gather up my sketch book and pencils then ruffle my short, spiky, jet black hair so it looks the least bit sensible.

I brush down my once-white jeans, which are now stained with food, paw prints, dirt and other things that love to ruin my clothes.

I stride out of my private grass field that is hidden by a thick wall of trees, and head across the large back yard lawn that belongs to my house.

Before I step in the house, I kick my white rabens off and tear away any branches or grass that has gotten it self stuck to me.

I trot into the lounge room to find mum and Bizkit sitting still, staring up at the mediocre sized TV.

Lately mum has been looking a bit tired, and who could blame her? Everyday she's up at the crack of dawn ready to head over to the hospital to help as a caring nurse.

I give a quick look over her to see that her dark brown hair is starting to shoot out greys, and her skin has started going pale.

_Poor mum…_ I think sorrowfully. _She works so hard._

Mum glances up at me and signals with her hand for me to sit down and watch.

I stare at the empty podium and frown as a roar comes from the TV when a person wearing a navy blue suit fills in the stand.

My heart stops as I realise who it is.

President Omnegate.

He is the one and only leader on Earth. Instead of just head of a state, he's head of the whole lot.

In the year 2020, every country decided that there should only be one ruler over law.

And guess who got the job.

Ugh. Everybody loves the guy. But, personally… I hate him. I know people say stuff like "Don't judge a book by its cover," but, I don't know why, but I just… Really don't like him.

Everything about him makes me squirm inside.

The thin white strands of hair that he keeps as a permanent comb over. The Hitler-like moustache, the fake grin, full of false teeth, and the way he looks at young women. Not to mention the repulsive fashion sense he has. Overall, I give him 5/5 ugh's.

"What's happened?" I manage to croak out to mum.

"Some TV presenters have been saying that President Omnegate has an important worldwide message to give."

He waves to the crowd and they respond with a united thunderous bellow.

Smiling, he hushes the crowd with his hands and prepares to speak.

"I, President Omnegate, first president to all nations…"

_Why doesn't he just call himself God while he's at it_, I think sourly, but he doesn't hear my thought and continues on.

"… Am here to bring you new information that involves every one of you! Recently, our world has experienced Global Warming and such other worldwide matters, which caused our sea levels to rise, our crops to die, fresh water to evaporate, and further hassles to our lives. But I, President Omnegate, have found the answer!" He emphasises the last sentence and points his finger up as the crowd screams praise.

I roll my eyes and let out a mocking 'hmph.'

_Just like all those presidents before him_, I think sceptically.

"It involves the younger generation. Generation Zion, I believe."

I fake a yawn and act as rudely as I can to the TV screen, but mum just lightly hits my leg to shut me up.

I cross my arms and pout, than draw my attention back to the broadcast.

"I have come up with the perfect antidote to all our problems!" He laughs excitedly and throws his arms out to the side.

The crowd roars and you can hear mixtures of comments.

He again holds his hands up and quiets the audience.

Flicking his eyes from the left to the right, he takes in a deep breath and grins.

"I have made… The Hunger Games."

* * *

**Ooooooh! Who are these mysterious peoples?!**

**The antidote to Global Warming is killing kids?!**

**Why am I asking these questions?!**

**Find out next time… Or will you?**

**Now… Down to business… See that button under here?**

**That's the review button. It's magic. If you click that then send me a review for this story and subscribe, and then if you click F47, a mailman will come to you door with a treasure map on his back, which you can follow to find a big milk carton that holds a drop of magic MooMoo milk (which is from a Miltank, if ya didn't know…) and will make you be able to read more stories! Preferably mine. AWESOME!**

**Who says I'm not a nice author =]. Beats an old, stinkin' cookie any day! XP**


	2. Catwoman has rabies

**Uh… I guess… I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!! I like, COMPLETLEY forgot about writing the chapter and not just like, the character files and stuff… =|**

**Anyways… Sorry if this chapter disappoints you… But… Ugh… I HATE school… T_T**

**So… Here it is… **

**Chapter 2 – News**

_"…The Hunger Games."_

The words echo and bounce around in my brain.

_Okay_, I think while I stare at the screen frowning. _So we're going to be hungry… and play games…?_

The TV is silent and my daze is broken when Bizkit barks at me.

A quiet murmur rises from the TV and I take a quick look at mum to see a number of wrinkles creasing her forehead.

I drag Bizkit onto my lap and turn back to the TV as Omnegate starts talking again.

"This will be the first ever Hunger Games and twenty-eight children from all seven continents will have the privilege to be the first players! And one _extremely_ lucky kid will become the original winner of the Games!" Omnegate was obviously trying to contain his excitement, but the audience was more than less thrilled. Especially since the name of the game doesn't sound too… nice…

"What _is_ the Hunger Games?!" A random from the crowd shouts out.

Omnegate throws his head back and lets out a roar of laughter.

Bizkit folds his ears back, throws his little knob of a tail in between his legs and runs off.

_I feel like doing the same Bikky_, I think sympathetically to him.

He composes himself and leans on the wooden stand.

"Twenty-eight contestants, whom I call 'tributes,' from all over the globe, go into an arena which is in an unidentified location, and play the Games." He stares straight to the camera and grins.

My heart drops as I realise that, with my luck, I'm going to be a conte- Wait, no. A 'tribute.'

Perfect.

Because I've always been _soooo great_ at sports and other things were they test you on how far you can push yourself.

Me? Using sarcasm? _Noooo_…

Well, I am good at running. I guess. Kinda…

"And thanks to the scientists of the year 2045, we will be able to use the amazing technology of invisible cameras, so we can broadcast this event live for everyone in the world to see!" He exclaims and gives a thumbs-up to the crowd.

I cringe. Not only will I come last… But _everyone_ will _see_ me come last.

Again. _Perfect_.

Another ideal example of why I hate President Omnegate…

Everything is silent and he rests his elbows on the stand.

"Now, I'm sure many of you are thinking, 'How will this help with our problem of Climate Change?' And other such questions. Well you just wait! Soon you will see how it affects our earth!"

Gee… Is it just me or does this guy sound as though he's planning to take over the world…? Oh, wait. He already has. I wonder what's next on his 'To-Do' list… Probably Jessica Alba Jr.

"I also heard someone ask, 'What happens in the Hunger Games?' Well, a lot!" Omnegate says casually while keeping a firm grip on the pile of papers in front of him which I presume to be his speech. "You really have to wait and see. But, I guess I could let you in on something. There is this _one_ rule that all tributes have to follow."

Everything is still and Bizkit comes back into the room to check everything out.

He plops himself down and stares up at the TV as if he can understand everything.

_Stupid dog_, I joke to myself.

"Kill. Or be killed."

I snap my head to the TV.

Did he just say… What I think he just said…?!

I fling my head in mum's direction to see her sitting motionless with bulging eyes and her bottom jaw on the ground.

Bizkit's once drooping tongue is now trapped tightly inside his set of fangs that he's showing to the TV.

"And tomorrow, at this same time, I shall draw the names of all twenty-eight tributes!"

_How can he change the subject like that!? _I think to myself, stunned.

"Thank you!" He throws his arms up triumphantly and grins, then makes his way off the stage.

Silence.

I lay on my back with my bed sheets covering half my body.

It's pitch black, but my eyes slowly adjust to the darkness that I'm able to see my around my room slightly.

Twisting over, I reach for my curtain and thrust it open.

The coolness of the night sky flows through the glass and the moonlight pours into my room like water into a cup.

It's past midnight and I still can't sleep… I'm frightened of having dreams about this "Hunger Games" thing.

I can imagine it now… Omnegate opening up a fragile white envelope… Pulling out a small piece of paper… Reading aloud 'Vanessa Keetings.'

But… It's not just me I should worry about… What happens if he calls out the name of one of my friends or family… Maybe even someone I know… Anyone…

I wouldn't be able to do it…

"_Kill. Or be killed._"

I stare into the cloudless, starry night sky, hoping that Superman or someone would fly out from it and save me from this all.

Or maybe not just me… Maybe he could save everyone from Omnegate!

I sigh and shake my head.

"Damn you DC Comics…" I mutter under my breath.

Keeping my curtain open, I roll back over and gaze up as my imagination creates illusions on the blank canvas that is my ceiling.

"What would happen to me if I did go in…?" I whisper as a cold chill rushes through me and gives me goose bumps.

I've never been into anything that evolves killing anything… Well, only if you count accidentally shooting a bird while doing archery for a school camp.

I think it's because my mum has treated me like a baby my whole life. Which is 15 years, you know?

But later, she went overboard when all my older siblings moved out.

It's like… She's trying to keep me from growing up… And because of that… I've never been in a situation where I've had to defend myself…

But, still… I think I should know some basic stuff to protect myself.

All those years of watching my brothers tackle each other and how they "fight", might help me… If I went in the Games that is…

I turn over onto my side and close my eyes.

_Dream_, I think to myself. _This just may be your last chance._

**Yes… Well… I didn't realise how I could have ended it instead of leaving it for the magical fairies to do… T_T Damn me…**

**So, this time… I'm making no promises that the next chapter will be out next week.**

**Ah. Yep. That'll work =]**

**Mkay, well… Yeah…**

**Review… Tell me if I should stop writing my stories at night… If it's crap or not… You know, the usual.**

**There's a box of wine lying next to my bed… Maybe I'm like… smelling liquor fumes or something. No, the wine is not mine… It's a Christmas present my grandparents got for my uncle… It just happens to be in the room that I'm sleeping in…**

**Gah. Okay, if you want to hear my life story… message me.**

**I'm just putting in unneeded words now to make my story look as though It has more… uh.. stuff… Yeah…**

**Anyways… Bye. BTW, Don't forget to brush your goldfish's teeth every now and then. **


End file.
